Are You Okay?
by Seraphina Davila
Summary: Kristoff hasn't been sleeping well at night and the sisters are very worried about him. Can Anna help him?
1. Chapter 1

In the kingdom of Arendelle, grey clouds blocked the moon from view. The residents in the castle were fast asleep as the clocks chimed at the top of every hour. One of the residents in the castle was woken up by someone screaming. The Princess threw on a coat and hurried down the hallway. She walked past her sister's room and saw that the Queen was holding a lantern in her hand. "You heard the screaming too, huh, Els?" the Princess asked the Queen, who nodded. They silently walked down the hallway and were about to walk past a door when they heard muffled crying behind the door. Elsa, the Queen, knocked on the door three times. "Is everything alright, Kristoff?" Elsa asked and Anna, the Princess, tried to open the door. The door was locked and the sisters sighed as they looked at each other.

Olaf, the snowman that Elsa had created during the eternal winter, waddled up to them, his usual smile not apparent on his face. "I heard that scream. Is everything okay, Anna and Elsa?" asked Olaf. Anna shrugged, "We're not sure yet, Olaf. Kristoff, please open the door." Olaf picked the lock with his carrot nose and they walked into the room silently. The storm was still going on as the clock chimed 11:00 P.M. Olaf looked around the room and found Kristoff sitting in a corner of the room, sobbing into his shirt sleeves. The two women ran to him and Elsa handed him a handkerchief. Kristoff thanked Elsa for the handkerchief as he blew his nose.

"What happened, Kristoff? Is everything okay?" Anna asked her boyfriend gently. She had never seen him cry before and it broke her heart to see him like this. Kristoff nodded, saying that everything was fine. Somehow I do not believe that, said Anna as Kristoff stood up and walked back to his bed. He got under the covers and the sisters left the room. Olaf followed them out of the room. "Do you think that Kristoff is okay, Anna?" Olaf asked Anna.

"Kristoff usually tells you if something is wrong," Elsa pointed out. Anna shrugged, "from what we saw and heard, he isn't okay. Possibly a nightmare? I know that I had nightmares after our parents' deaths." Elsa nodded. Anna thought, Maybe he lost his parents the same way we did. Who knows?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, at breakfast, Kristoff looked far more tired than usual. The atmosphere was slightly awkward and nobody really said anything. "Do you have work today, Kristoff?" Elsa asked the ice harvester, who nodded. "You don't look like you're up to go today." The Queen meant well, but Kristoff excused himself from the room as he left to go get ready for work. Outside, in the courtyard, the sisters waved "Goodbye" as Sven walked away after he was hitched up to the sled. They looked at each other, concerned about their friend. Anna played with the children as the hours passed by. When Anna was about to go into the castle, she saw the ice harvesters hurrying down the mountain. "Princess!" one of the harvesters called.

"What happened?" she asked, going up to them. She saw that Kristoff was shivering in the back of his sled and called the guards. The guards took Kristoff to the castle doctor and Elsa hurried outside when she saw the harvesters. "What happened to Kristoff?" the Queen asked.

"Kristoff fell under thin ice. The wind blew one of our hats and he offered to get it back. He walked over to a thin patch of ice and was pefectly fine heading over there. When he started to come back, the ice cracked and he fell under. We got him out before he could drown, thank goodness. We knew that we either had to come to the castle or go somewhere else. We came here. The boss told us to tell him to stay here and get some rest because he was way too tired during the harvesting," one of Kristoff's workmates said. Anna thanked them and the sisters hurried into the castle. Kristoff was put into his bed with many blankets on top of him to keep him warm. He was shivering badly and Anna buried her face into Elsa's shoulder. Elsa held her sister close to her as the doctor worked on Kristoff.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna sat by Kristoff's bed, reading a novel that Elsa lent her and trying to focus on something else other than Kristoff's sleeping form. She heard him whimpering and she put a bookmark into the place where she left off. "Kristoff? Are you okay?" she asked him softly. His whimpering got worse and Anna looked out the window. There was another storm. _Why, Mother Nature?_ she thought as Kristoff started to call out to people in his sleep.

"Mom? Dad? No! Don't! Don't leave! No!" he started to shout in his sleep. "Please don't leave!" He started to cry in his sleep as he started to toss and turn underneath the blankets on top of him. She tried to wake him up, but he was still shouting. "Mom! Dad! Come back!" he shouted, sobbing now. Anna called for one of the guards to come into the room and a guard did as she ordered.

"Go get the palace doctor," she ordered.

"Yes, your Highness," the guard said, leaving the room. Anna shook Kristoff gently, trying to not scare him when he sat up in bed suddenly. Anna sighed in relief and asked her boyfriend if he was alright.

Kristoff looked around the room, looking confused as to where he was. Then he shivered. "What happened?" he asked Anna, his voice weak.

"You're at the castle. You fell under the ice earlier at the North Mountain. The harvesters brought you here after they got you out of the water," she told him gently, wrapping a blanket around you. "Are you okay? You were calling out to two people. You called them 'Mom' and 'Dad'." She knew that he had birth parents if he was here with her. He turned away from her, sniffling as he hugged a pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Kristoff didn't want to tell Anna the truth about what he had been going through every time there was a storm. He didn't want her to worry about him more than she already did every time he headed up the North Mountain. "It's nothing, Anna. I'm sorry for worrying you," he apologized as he hid under his blankets.

Anna sighed, not pushing the matter, and she left the room after kissing Kristoff's head gently. The doctor came into the room and checked on Kristoff. After he left, Kristoff closed his eyes, going back to sleep. He had another nightmare as soon as he fell asleep.

 _"Mom? Dad?" a three-year-old Kristoff asked as his mother's younger brother picked him up gently. His parents kissed his head and he couldn't help but smile. As they left on the ship that was scheduled to depart from the docks at 1:30 P.M., Kristoff frowned again, feeling that something would go terribly wrong. Two weeks later, a letter had arrived from the kingdom of Corona. The letter said that Kristoff's parents, along with the crew that had gone with them, had been lost at sea due to a terrible storm. There were no survivors. Kristoff cried himself to sleep that night after his uncle read the letter._

Kristoff woke up, hyperventilating, as he fought the blankets on top of him. He pushed the blankets off of him and immediately regretted doing so. He started to shiver and grabbed a coat. He wrapped the fabric around him as he lit a fire in the fireplace. He sat down in a chair near the fireplace and sobbed into the fabric. He cried over his lost parents for the first time again in years. For the first time in eighteen years, he had never felt truly alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing was the same after his parents' deaths. Kristoff's uncle stayed with him for a while until he had to be sent to an orphanage when he turned five years old. But he was an adventurous kid and he explored the woods a lot. He did run away from the orphanage and met Sven, who was an orphaned baby reindeer. They stuck together for years and became best friends.

Every time there was a rainstorm, Kristoff would hide his face in Sven's fur and whimper from the nightmares he kept on getting. Sven noticed one night and comforted his owner. Kristoff smiled a bit and he had gone to sleep peacefully without any nightmares that night. As he grew up, he wrote a lullaby for him and Sven, but he had learned how to sleep in different kinds of weather, so the lullaby was just for Sven.

 _That is, until he met Anna and Elsa._

It had been a long time since he could call many people his "friends" and the trolls didn't really count. He was somewhat a loner after he was adopted by the trolls when he was eight years old. He didn't really care about what people thought about him and he didn't really have good times with other people. He was perfectly fine with being alone until he fell in love with Anna. He finally knew someone who cared about him and that made him happy. When the storms had appeared, his nightmares had come back, but they were worse than the ones he had when he was little.

What was different about the nightmares? What if he was on the ship with his parents? He wouldn't have survived that storm either. Was he alone again? Kristoff spent the night, trying to calm himself down, but he couldn't calm down. He left his room and walked into the gallery. He looked at the picture that Elsa had given Anna for her 19th birthday.

"Hey, Kristoff," the Princess said, standing next to him. He looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied harshly.

"No, you're not," replied Anna, stubborn as ever.

"Yes, I am," he said, walking away.

"What's wrong with you?" Anna snapped at him.


	6. Author's Note

I've read the reviews on my story and I thank you all for the reviews, but I need to talk about the questions for the story. I'm still not sure about my writing skills on . I'm a better writer on Wattpad, so that's why I can't really write better on here. But I will be rewriting _Are You Okay?_ once again. I will try to make the chapters longer and details will be better. I will try to be a better writer on here as well as on Wattpad.


End file.
